


Say No To This

by Galactic_Gabby



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, This is literally all fluff, zero angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9244184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Gabby/pseuds/Galactic_Gabby
Summary: Lance can't say no to anything, and Keith says no to everything... except for Lance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a shout out to Hamilton. There's a little Singin in the Rain shout out for Debbie  
> Reynolds in here too. <3

_Lance: I’ll be home soon. I just got… sidetracked on my way home._  
  
Keith sighed and put his phone down. It seemed like Lance always managed to get “sidetracked” when he was trying to come home. The daycare needed him to do emergency overtime, or some kid projectile vomited across the room, or the old lady down the block needed help buying and carrying her groceries. Lance could never say no to them. That was one of the things Keith admired most about his boyfriend, considering that he himself practically said no to anything and everything. Except on days like this, when all their friends were waiting for them at the movies, and Lance was late again. Keith peered out the window.  
  
“It’s raining too… what the hell did that idiot get roped into this time?” he murmured. He glanced down at his phone. Shiro was texting him, asking where they were.  
  
_Shiro: Headed over to the theater. You guys going to make it?_  
  
_Keith: Not sure… Lance is late. Again._  
  
_Shiro: Should we wait for you?_  
  
_Keith: Nah, I know how Hunk and Allura get about those old timey movies. They’re going to pitch a fit if they miss part of it because of us. Save us seats, tho._  
  
_Shiro: Alright, see you then_  
  
Just as Keith watched Shiro’s last text roll in, he heard the fumbling of keys at the door. Finally, he thought, and rose from the couch just in time to see a sopping wet Lance rush through the door. He smiled and waved weakly.  
  
“Hi. Sorry I’m late. There was an… incident. At work. That I needed to take care of.” Keith narrowed his eyes. Lance was acting weird(well, weirder than usual).  
“Really? What happened?” Keith asked.  
  
“Oh… uhm… just, you know some of the kids made a huge mess.” Lance laughed nervously and waved one of his hands around while the other one was glued to his jacket. Definitely suspicious.  
  
“Everyone is waiting for us. Why don’t you put your stuff down and we can go?” Keith suggested, daring Lance to let go of his chest.  
  
“You know what, Keith, I’m actually not feeling so hot tonight. I think I’ll just stay in. You go see the movie though.” Lance started making his way towards the bedroom, his hand never leaving his stomach.  
  
“I thought you wanted to go see this movie because, and I quote, ‘It’s my dream to watch Singin’ in the Rain while it’s raining so I can dance the entire title song in the actual rain.’ You’ve never let anything stop you from doing this crazy stuff before.” Keith could tell Lance struggled, but was determined, to get his next words out.  
  
“It’s fine. It wasn’t that important.” Keith grabbed Lance’s arm before he could escape the room.  
  
“Hey,” Keith said with a frown. “You know you can tell me anything, right?” Lance’s eyes softened.  
  
“Yes, of course, that’s not it, I just-” Lance was cut off by small bark coming from his jacket. His eyes widened, and he started retreated to the bedroom again with another nervous laugh. Keith, however, had a firm grip on him arm.  
  
“Lance,” he said, carefully mediating his voice. “What was that noise?”  
  
“What noise? I didn’t hear any-” Another woof.  
  
“That noise.” Lance didn’t move, but his face radiated guilt. Keith sighed. “Lance. Please take your jacket off.”  
  
“Damn, Keith, if you wanted to see me naked you could have just ask-”  
  
“Jacket. Off. Now.” Lance frowned and slowly undid the zipper to his hoodie. Sure enough, a fluffy puppy head popped out.  
  
“No,” Keith before Lance could even open his mouth.  
  
“He was just sitting in a box! In the rain! Alone, Keith.” Lance held up the small brown and white puppy next to his face. “And the sign said ‘Please take to a good home.’ I am the best home, Keith, please.”  
  
“No! We are not getting a dog!”  
  
“Keith-”  
  
“We rent, Lance, we’re not even allowed to have pets!’  
  
“Keith, baby, look at him,” Lance said, voice quieter than Keith had ever heard. “He needs us.”  
  
Suddenly, Lance gave Keith pleading puppy dog eyes that rivaled the actual puppy he was holding in his arms. The same look that had broken down Keith’s impenetrable walls. He sighed. He was probably going to regret this.  
  
“Okay.” Lance’s eyes lit up.  
  
“Really? You mean it? We can keep him?”  
  
“Yes.” Lance practically squealed with delight and threw his arms around Keith- well, arm, since he was still holding the tiny puppy.  
  
“Thank you thank you thank you! You’re the best, you know? I love you.” Keith grinned as Lance gave his nose a little kiss and then dashed out of the room. He shook his head.  
  
“Yeah, I love you too, you big softie.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes, Lance works at a daycare here. yes, it has nothing to do with the song from Hamilton but i liked the title. i hope you enjoyed this 100% fluff. i tried my best. *throws this online and runs away*


End file.
